mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Michael McConnohie
| birth_place = Mansfield, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor | alias = Michael McConnahie, Mike McConnohie, Jeremy Platt | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo as The Narrator Digimon as Azulongmon Masked Rider as Gork Paranoia Agent as Keiichi Ikari Robotech as Major General Rolf Emerson Samurai Champloo as Manzou the Saw Transformers as Cosmos/'Tracks' Transformers: Robots in Disguise as''' Hot Shot/Ironhide' ''Vampire Hunter D as D Xenosaga as Chief Inquisitor Margulis | URL = http://www.mcconnohie.com | agent = }} Michael D. McConnohie (born July 23, 1951 in Mansfield, Ohio) is a voice actor and is the President of the Nevada-based Voxworks voice-acting corporation. He is known for his recognizable deep booming voice and is generally known for playing more charismatic characters. He has appeared in over 170 English language dubs. Filmography Anime roles * 3×3 Eyes - Chou * The Adventures of Manxmouse - Narrator * Appleseed - General Edward Uranus III * Bleach - Chojiro Sasakibe, Ryūken Ishida, Kurodo, Shawlong Qufang, Toshimori Umesada, Danzomaru, Hiyosu, Shiroganehiko * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Narrator, Bobopatchiggler * Black Jack - Mangetsu Proprietor * Blue Dragon - King of Jibral * Captain Harlock and the Queen of a Thousand Years - Captain Harlock * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - Fujitaka Kinomoto * Code Geass - Charles zi Britannia * Cowboy Bebop - Hospital Guard, Gate Company Chairman, Male TV Show Host * Crimson Wolf - Cell Guard, Driver * Daigunder - Additional Voices * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Azulongmon, Vajramon (Tamers), Additional Voices * Dirty Pair - Mughi * Dragon Ball - General Pei * Eureka Seven - Captain Jurgens * Ergo Proxy - Husserl * Fate/stay night - Berserker * Flag - Base Commander, Newscaster, Operator, Traffic Controller, Tson, UN Press Officer * Fist of the North Star - Shin (1986 movie) * Ghost Talker's Daydream - Detective Yamazaki * Gatchaman (1994) - Dr Nambu * Geneshaft - Cummings * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - SWAT Chief * The Professional: Golgo 13 - Leonard Dawson * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - Puss in Boots * Gungrave - Big Daddy, Deed, Scott * Haibane Renmei - The Communicator, the Baker * Hello Kitty's Paradise - Various * Hellsing (OVA) - Priest who is put to death * ''Honeybee Hutch - Additional Voices * Ikki Tousen - Kaya, Narrator * Immortal Grand Prix (microseries) - Dimmer * Initial D - Yuichi/Boss * Jin Jin - Various * Kamichu - Prime Minister, God of Select-O-Vision, Oyadama Kaze, Sunfish Grandpa * Karas - Chief of Police * Kaze no Yojimbo - Kanehara * Kekkaishi - Yoki * Kikaider - Golden Bat * Kyo Kara Maoh! - Maxine * Last Exile - Duke Henry Knowles; Gale; Prime Minister Marius; Race Announcer; Silvana Flight Deck Crewman #3; Silvana Weapons Crewman; Worsley; unlisted credits * Lensman - Van Buskirk * Lensman: Secret of the Lens - Van Buskirk * Lensman: Power of the Lens - Van Buskirk * Mao-chan - Rikushirou Onigawara * Maple Town - Additional Voices * MÄR - Babbo * Marmalade Boy - Cop; Master; Producer Takemura; Yoshimitsu Miwa * Mars Daybreak - Poipoider * MegaMan Star Force - Wolf * Melody of Oblivion - Bocca's father, Keiko's father, Mayor Sonada * Mermaid Forest - Co-Worker, Old Gentleman * Mermaid Saga - Rin's father * Mirage of Blaze - Doctor, Kinue * Mobile Suit Gundam (Movies I-III English Dub) - Ramba Ral * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Norris Packard * Mon Colle Knights - Various * Naruto - Enma * Noein - to your other self - Operator * Noozles - Additional Voices * Otogi Zoshi - Minamoto no Mitsunaka * Outlaw Star - Fred's Bodyguard A * Overman King Gainer - Yassaba Jin * Paranoia Agent - Keiichi Ikari * Phoenix - Old Masato * Planetes - Dolf Azaria * Please Teacher! - Minoru Edajima * Rave Master - Lance of the Beast Sword * Requiem from the Darkness - Nagamimi the Bird Caller, Izou, Ryojun * Robotech - Rolf Emerson * Rurouni Kenshin - Yūkyūzan Anji, Okina * Saint Tail - Mr. Kaido * Saiyuki Gunlock - Demon, Head Priest, Villager * Samurai Champloo - Manzo the Saw * Scrapped Princess - Alec, Playhouse Owner, Customer * s-CRY-ed - Unkei * Shinzo - Various * Stellvia - Sergei Roskov, Umihito Katase * Street Fighter Alpha: Generations - Goutetsu * Tales of Phantasia: The Animation - Mars * Teknoman - Lance * Texhnolyze - Kimata Motoharu * The Castle of Cagliostro - Count Cagliostro (MGM version) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Okabe-sensei, Kiyosumi Morimura * The Big O - Schwarzwald/Michael Seebach * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Hotshot, Ironhide * Trigun - Chapel the Evergreen, Ingway * Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Minami Kuramitsu, Mr. Kaunaq, Wau Shaman * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki - D3, Minami Kuramitsu * Tsukihime, Lunar Legend - Makihisa Tohno, Doctor, Male announcer * Ultra Maniac - Butler, Nina's Grandfather * Vampire Hunter D - D * Vampire Princess Miyu - Mr. Shigere * Vandread - Hibiki's Grandfather * Vandread: The Second Stage - Doyen, Man * Windaria - King Draco * Witch Hunter Robin - Cornelli / Professor / Kazuma Karata * X - Kyogou Monou * Ys - Slaft * YS-II - Sada * Zatch Bell! - Li-Akron the Crimelord: Li-En's father * Zentrix - Emperor Jarad / Dark General / Quantum * Zillion: Burning Night - Rick Non-anime roles * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Various * Bureau of Alien Detectors - Ben Packard * Creepy Crawlers - Additional Voices * G.I. Joe - Cross Country * Inspector Mouse - Inspector Mouse * Iznogoud - Genie * RedHand Animation - Narrator * Oliver Twist - Various * The Real Ghostbusters - Steve Jennings * The Return of Dogtanian - Narrator * The Transformers - Cosmos, Tracks * The Wisdom of The Gnomes - Narrator * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light - Ectar, Lexor * Walter Melon - Sneero (season 1) Live action roles * The Hallo Spencer Show - Poldi (voice, uncredited) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Gork (voice, uncredited), Repellator (voice, uncredited) * Masked Rider - Gork (voice) * Passions - Detective * The District - "The Greenhouse Effect" - Max Cartwright * Beetleborgs Metallix - Mole Monster (voice) * Power Rangers: Turbo - Strikeout (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Motor Mantis (voice) * Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue - Mantevil (voice) * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Narrator (Opening) * VR Troopers - Fiddlebot (voice) * Versus - Detective (English dub) Movie roles * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - The Sealed Card - Fujitaka Kinomoto * The Castle of Cagliostro - Count Cagliostro (Streamline version) * Cromartie High - The Movie - Shinichi Mechazawa, Narrator * The Dog of Flanders - Mr. Cogetz * Fist of the North Star movie - Shin * Fly Me to the Moon - American Newscaster * G.I. Joe: The Movie - Cross Country * Lupin The 3rd: The Movie - The Secret of Mamo - Special Agent Gordon * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland - Etiquette Master * The Little Polar Bear - Mika * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Yoritsune Hanakouji * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Master Tatsu (voice) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze - Master Tatsu (voice) * Zeiram 2 - Kamiya * Scream Bloody Murder - Principal Burden * The Bike Squad - Stan Jackson * Frog-g-g! - Huntley Grimes * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow - Director Makino Game roles * .hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth - Sirius * .hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce - Sirius * .hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption - Sirius * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War - AWACS Eagle Eye (uncredited) * Ancient Quest of Saqqarah - Khufu * Blue Dragon - Jiro's Father, Marumaro's Father, Yasato * Breakdown - Glen Ogawa (uncredited) * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Rinaldo Gandolfi (uncredited) * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - Barlowe (uncredited) * Call of Duty 3 - Narrator, his voice is easily recognisable, he narrates the opening scene * Castle of Shikigami III - Kagachi (uncredited) * Crackdown - Agency Director * Crackdown 2 - Agency Director * Crimson Gem Saga - Cardinal * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Zhang Liao/Zhou Tai (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires - Zhang Liao/Zhou Tai (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends - Zhang Liao/Zhou Tai (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Zhang Liao/Zhou Tai (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Zhang Liao/Zhou Tai (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Zhang Liao/Zhou Tai (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Musou mode narrator (uncredited) * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness - Gordon (uncredited) * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories - Gordon (uncredited) * Diablo II - Necromancer/Warriv * Earth Defense Force 2017 - EDF HQ * Eternal Poison - Raki (uncredited) * Eureka Seven vol.1: New Wave - Captain Pete Saville (uncredited) * Final Fantasy IV - FuSoYa, Cagnazzo, Zeromus (uncredited) * Final Fantasy XI - Intro FMV Narrator * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers - Jegran, Cid * Guilty Gear 2: Overture - Dr. Paradigm (uncredited) * Infinite Undiscovery - Balbagan (uncredited) * Killer Instinct series - Saberwulf (uncredited) * Lost Planet 2 - Ex-NEVEC CO * Mass Effect - Codex Narrator * Mega Man X: Command Mission - Botos (uncredited) * Mega Man Xtreme - Geemel (uncredited) * Mega Man Zero 4 - Tech Kraken (uncredited) * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Soldiers / Extras * ModNation Racers - Chief * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe - Kano * Rave Master - Lance * Red Faction: Guerrilla - Red Faction Commander * Soulcalibur III - Astaroth (uncredited) * Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition - Astaroth (uncredited) * Soulcalibur IV - Astaroth (uncredited) * Soulcalibur Legends - Astaroth Alpha, Nightmare (uncredited) * Street Fighter IV - Seth * Star Ocean: First Departure - Ashlay Bernbeldt * Star Ocean: The Last Hope - Stephen D. Kenny (uncredited) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Vox (uncredited) * Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader - Mission Briefings * Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike - Mission Briefings * Suikoden IV - Commander Glen (uncredited) * Suikoden V '' - Marscal Godwin/Skald Egan (uncredited) * ''Super Street Fighter IV - Seth * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Mayor of Luin (uncredited) * ''Tales of the Abyss - Van Grants (uncredited) * Time Crisis 4 - The Head of V.S.S.E., Narration (credited only for arcade version) * Transformers: Armada The Game - Bruticus * ''Trauma Center: New Blood - Lloyd Wilkens, Narrator (uncredited) * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos - Uther the Lightbringer, Kel'Thuzad * Warriors Orochi - Zhang Liao/Zhou Tai (uncredited) * Wild Arms XF - King Hrathnir (uncredited) * World of Warcraft - Kel'Thuzad * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade - Epoch Hunter, Aeonus * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King - The Lich King, King Ymiron, Commander Kolurg, Uther the Lightbringer * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Margulis (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse - Margulis * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Margulis Writer * Around the World in 80 Dreams * Beetleborgs Metallix * Bleach * Bob in a Bottle * Bumpety Boo * Chobits * Creepy Crawlers * Digimon: Digital Monsters * Flint the Time Detective * Gad Guard * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * Gulliver's Travels * Hello Kitty's Paradise * I'm Telling! * Iznogoud * Jin Jin * Jungle Tales * Little Mouse on the Prairie * Lunar Legend Tsukihime * Maple Town * Mars Daybreak * Masked Rider * Maya the Bee * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Mon Colle Knights * Noozles * Ox Tales * Phoenix * Princess Tenko * Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan * Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Samurai Pizza Cats * Sandokan * s-CRY-ed * Shinzo * The Littl' Bits * The Wisdom of The Gnomes * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * VR Troopers * Wowser Voice Director * Descent to Undermountain * Star Trek: Judgment Rites * Stonekeep * Transformers: Robots in Disguise Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Internet series * Star Trek: Odyssey 1x05, "Keepers of the Wind" - Overseer Liendohttp://en.hiddenfrontier.org/index.php/Keepers_of_the_Wind * Star Trek: The Helena Chronicles 1x03, "Letter of the Law" - Sidronhttp://en.hiddenfrontier.org/index.php/Letter_of_the_Law References External links * * * * Michael McConnohie at WoWWiki * Yahoo! Groups: Michael McConnohie * VoxWorks Category:1951 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Mansfield, Ohio fr:Michael McConnohie ms:Michael McConnohie ja:マイケル・マコノヒー fi:Michael McConnohie